No será suficiente
by Arihdni
Summary: Su corazón no le será suficiente, como regalo. [En Navidad] Algo tarde...lean y disfruten One Shot


No será suficiente

One shot

Escrito por: Arihdni

Que hermosa es la ciudad en la noche. Sobre todo si esta tiene grandes edificios equipados con luces brillantes, y cuando el sol desaparece pareciese que un mar de estrellas cubriera todo lo que el ojo alcance a ver. Torres, edificios, casas, postes y anuncios de neón, parecen pavonearse frente a las estrellas, mostrando hermosos colores vistosos. Y hoy esta situación era mas intensa. Durante la navidad la Tierra se vestía de mayor gala, para competir con estos cuerpos siderales, envuelta de una túnica negra y un chal de niebla helada, adornada con hermosas joyas que eran las luces.

El cuarto donde él estaba permanecía en leve oscuridad. Podría decirse que era la única joya que no resplandecía; él quería observar la belleza de la noche. Miraba en silenciosa fascinación el resplandor en la oscuridad. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver bien este espectáculo. Y estaba maravillado.

_Y es difícil impresionarme._

Pensó con altivez. Un hombre tan exigente como él se hallaba muy impresionado ante tal cosa. Tal vez era, porque no le encontraba sentido postrarse a mirar unas vulgares luces encendidas, o también era porque no se había tomado la molestia de apreciar con detenimiento el significado de estas. Como se explica anteriormente.

_Navidad…_

La época de la felicidad y prosperidad entre los humanos. No estaba en contra de ese principio. De hecho creía que debería practicarlo más no solo en Navidad, pero también en toda su vida. Lo único que no le gustaba de ella es que todas las personas a su alrededor parecían interesarse más por ellas mismas que en él. Ese día había sido bastante incómodo, encontrarse con viejos amigos/rivales emocionados por el acercamiento de las Vísperas de Navidad. Entre ellos su compañera.

Era lo único que iluminaba su pesimismo, verla emocionada y radiante como siempre, por el acercamiento de la fecha. Tan emocionada estaba, que se perdió de su vista y no la volvió a encontrar si no hasta media hora después. Ella fue premiada con preocupación disfrazada de molestia. Y el fue premiado con una elegante sonrisa generosa que lo hizo sonrojarse levemente. El dilema fue olvidado rápidamente, lo único que quería era salir de ahí. El resto de la tarde se basó en una encantadora velada entre los dos. Y acordaron hacer una escala en su departamento.

Un poco de descanso les hacía falta después de las compras y el paseo juntos. Quería evitar que ella se distanciara. Era imposible querer alejarse de ella; era tan callada, tal vez la timidez lo hacía posible. Pero gracias a ello, no se sentía incómodo. Para ella, era como una espera para que luego él dijera lo que sentía.

_Tanta paciencia…_

Demasiada.

Y postrado viendo por la ventana de su departamento estaban él y ella, admirando las maravillas de la resplandeciente ciudad y la soledad nocturna. Cerró sus ojos y llevo su mano hacia ellos, frotándolos suavemente. Tantas luces le cansaron su mirar. Llevó sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón. Hacía frío. Y ya era muy noche.

_Hoy no irá a casa…_

Al menos él no la dejaría ir a su casa. Correría peligro.

Hoy no iré a casa… dijo una voz calmada.

Rió por lo bajo. ¿Acaso lo dijo en voz alta?. No. Pero ella era capaz de escuchar sus pensamientos, por lo visto.

Hn…al menos hoy no se dio la vuelta ligeramente para ver que hacía. A él se le acercaba, con su taza de té, recibirla fue un alivio para sus manos, que se llenaban de calidez. Junto a él ella se quedó dirigiendo su mirada la alumbrada ciudad. Apreció por momento y dirigió su paso suave a un sillón en la habitación.

Ryoma-kun… pronunció ella.

¿Hmm?

La joven comenzó a hablarle acerca de unos compromisos y diligencias que tenía que hacer mañana. La jovencita pedía que por favor la acompañase para no hacerlo todo sola. Pero en toda la mención de la lista de cosas a hacer, no hubo mención de algo más especial referente a la fecha. Esto lo ponía algo incómodo. Pero no lo mostraría; después de todo él era Echizen Ryoma. La chica seguía hablando y mencionando cosas, pocas eran las que sus oídos captaban pero se aseguraba de escuchar las más importantes, ya que estas eran dichas con un tono de voz más emocionado.

_11:45 pm_

Marcaba el reloj en la mesilla. Tanto tiempo hablando, sin hacer nada más importante. Solo ellos dos, y no podía pedir nada mejor. La vio jugando con la taza en sus manos, acariciando el borde con delicadeza.

_¿Aburrida?… se puede arreglar…_

Y se dirigió hacia donde ella se sentaba paciente. Cómo un gato se subió al sofá, junto a ella. Besó su mejilla, y reposó su cabeza en las piernas de Sakuno. Ella lo recibía con algo de sorpresa pero sin aportar queja alguna. Ryoma se acomodó más en ellas, frotando su nariz. Tratando de capturar su aroma joven. Y como tal, Sakuno comenzó a acariciar, rostro y a jugar con cabello.

¿Me escuchaste, Ryoma-kun? preguntó ella inocente.

Sí…

¿Tienes algo qué hacer mañana?

Pensó un momento, mirando al techo. De repente mostró mucho interés en las hebras castañas de Sakuno. Las miró curioso.

En realidad… Parecía dudar. Y luego sonrió cansado, derrotado. No, yo no tengo nada que hacer.

No tenía porque preocuparla más, con todas esas cosas que hacer, él vendría a preocuparla con algo que sencillamente no era tan importante. O al menos eso decía él. Un bostezo se liberó de la fémina boca, disimulado con el revés de su mano. Ya era muy tarde.

_12:OO am_

Y una pequeña y corta alarma sonó, dando a entender que ya habían llegado a lo que no hace mucho llamaban "mañana". Ryoma miró con desdén al reloj, que parpadeaba en un verde neón. Miró la fecha que anunciaba… Y su ceño se frunció. Hastiado.

_24/12…_

Reluctante se levantó del lecho de Sakuno, que lo miraba confundida. De nuevo el príncipe regresaba a admirar la ciudad. Una mayor parte de la luces estaban apagadas. Pero otras se veían cegadoras con el contraste. Totalmente, las pequeñas luces multicolores navideñas descansaban los circuitos. Suspiró. Extrañamente, Echizen esperaba por algo que lo llenase esa noche. Algo.

Algo que desconocía.

Algo que quería sentir.

Algo…

_Pero, ¿Qué?_

Ryoma-kun… llamó alguien por detrás. Alguien a quien conocía. Y muy bien. Pero a la cual quería conocer _más._

Entornó su cabeza un poco, hacia donde venía la voz. Y en su espalda sintió, algo cálido y tierno. Unas pequeñas manos que agarraban la tela de su fino sweater. Al igual que él, acomodó su fino rostro en su espalda rozando su mejilla encantadoramente. La manos soltaron su agarre y abrazó la recta cintura del muchacho, que ligeramente sorprendido sintió algo cálido en todo su rostro y cuerpo.

Sakuno… fue lo único que pronunció. Acariciaba las pequeñas manos posadas en su abdomen.

Ne, Otanjoubi Omedetto…Ryoma-kun" dijo ella apegándose más a él. El pecho de ella se posó con firmeza en su espalda.

¿Sorprendido?…Si. Y mucho.

Eso no lo esperaba. En realidad estaba muy sorprendido; era lógico que fuese Sakuno la primera en felicitarle, aunque esta fuese una posibilidad muy lejana, después de todo, sus problemas de memoria eran un necio y seguro obstáculo. Pero entre las pocas personas que suelen reconocerle esta fecha a él…bueno, pocos son esos, para la cantidad de gente que conoce. Una sonrisa, cruzó sus labios; invisible para la castaña que entretenida estaba abrazando al prodigio. Con suavidad y sin ningún rastro de desprecio, se alejó de ella. Miró a Ryuzaki con su igual expresión presumida solo para ella, y acarició su mejilla con toque de pluma. Una sonrisa se dibujaba. Una sonrisa que fácilmente le robaba los más profundos sonrojos a la muchacha. Y se sentía orgulloso de ello.

Que lindo, te acordaste Dijo en tono irónico.

El lindo rostro de la muchacha se cambió de apenada y acorralada a uno que mostraba una tierna molestia. ¿Acaso Ryoma-kun se burlaba de ella? Esta pregunta no fue contestada ni por ella ni por nadie. Agradecido debería de estar, de recibir la primera felicitación de parte de ella. Sakuno se había tomado la molestia de tener ese detalle respetando los sentimientos que ella reciprocaba. Y su rabia y dolor se agrandaron al oír como éste, reía divertido.

Juguetón, tomó su mentón en sus dedos y con los mismos hizo un toquecito rápido en perfilada nariz. Que… bonita te ves enojada, Sakuno.

La muchacha desvió la cabeza avergonzada.

Él intentó buscar la mirada. Pero no pudo. Y por eso se inclino a su oído y habló.

Gracias, Sakuno.

Todo rastro de amargura o dolor se borraron del rostro de ella solo quedó, un sonrojo y sorpresa. Regresó su rostro hacia el de él. Rozando sus narices, luego sus labios. Y más cerca Ryoma se atrevió a ir; un toque leve de sus bocas. El príncipe ejerció más presión y completó la caricia sellándolos con firmeza. Debido a lo alto que había crecido, tuvo que inclinarse un tanto y ella que de puntillas se colocaba para darle más comodidad. La muchacha apoyaba sus manos en hombros del joven para evitar caerse. Y los brazos del prodigio, se enganchaban a su fina cintura, buscaban acercarla más. Beso que acabó gracias a que el aire se convirtió en indispensable otra vez; y que con renovadas energías Ryoma depositaba repetidamente es sus labios llenos. Y ella aceptaba gustosa. Prácticamente, Echizen tuvo que alzarla completamente para seguir con el ósculo. Una caricia que de tierna a agradecida y encantadora, mutó a uno que exigía más de cada parte.

Lentamente, él la depositó con sutileza en el piso sin alejarse mucho de ella. Porque temía que si lo hacía, ella pudiese desmayarse. Ambos abrieron sus ojos. Sakuno parecía despertada injustamente de un sueño y Ryoma parecía disfrutar de ello.

Ne, ¿Cuál es mi regalo de cumpleaños? Dijo irguiéndose en toda su altura y mirándola.

Ella sonrió y se acercó a él apoyando su mejilla en su pecho.

El mejor regalo que puedo darte es mi corazón, Ryoma-kun.

Esto hizo que Ryoma riera con suavidad. Se inclinó hacia ella, y depositó un tierno beso en su frente. Me temo que tu corazón esta noche…No será suficiente, Sakuno Susurró con un dejo de seducción.

Ella no entendió muy bien a lo que su príncipe se refería. Hasta que el mismo la cargó en brazos y se dirigieron por el pasillo hasta su cuarto, donde se hicieron compañía y atenciones cálidas para poseerse plenamente. Cómo dos amantes en una fría noche de Diciembre. La Luna que mudo testigo presenciaba y alumbraba la tarea de los jóvenes. Y la ciudad que renegada quedó para ese mudo tan único entre Echizen, que consiguió las respuestas al algo que buscaba, y Ryuzaki.

_Fin_

Hola! Quiero decir que este mi primer fic ryosaku! Lo hice especialmente, para un concurso. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que les guste el tiempo en que lo escribí. Se que es Navidad, y todavía falta mucho y hace burda que debí hacerlo, pero la inspiración llega cuando le da la gana (¬¬). Bueno hasta pronto…

Si quieren salvarme del sosiego y la miseria….Mándenme un Review.


End file.
